In a wavelength division multiplexing optical communication system, information is carried by multiple channels each with a distinct wavelength. It is often necessary to add or drop a wavelength channel in optical links or networks. This can be achieved by a wavelength router that sends different wavelength channels to different locations. In addition to wavelength routing, the different wavelength channels typically have unequal intensities as they travel through the system. These unequal intensities can compromise the integrity of the information carried by the channels.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved channel equalizer and router for an optical network. The improved channel equalizer and router should be able to dynamically adjust optical intensity of each wavelength channel by a different amount while also performing the function of wavelength routing. The present invention addresses such a need.